Marvel High
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Marvel High is where all the young super heroes go to become heroes! Peter Parker, Rogue, Nathaniel Richard, and Daken Howlett meet in the science group, become friends and soon form a hero team like no other! What will happen with the biggest bullies at school pick a fight with them?
1. Joining the Science Group

Marvel High

_Chapter_: 1  
_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own the Avengers, X Men, Spider Man or any other super hero from Marvel I might use!  
**_**Summary**_**: Marvel High is where all the young super heroes go to become heroes! Peter Parker, Rogue, Nathaniel Richard, and Daken Howlett meet in the science group, become friends and soon form a hero team like no other! What will happen with the biggest bullies at school pick a fight with them?  
**_**Feedback**_**: Would be amazing :) **

**~Marvel High~**

Marvel High, the school where people with gifts can go yet still feel like they're _normal_. A place where you can be yourself and understand just what is happening to your body as you become a Hero.

When you finish school, you're a real super hero and can fight crime. Right at the moment, the school year was just starting, and a new student had just happened to sign up for the Science group. It was a young man, with some super smarts. He entered the gym, since everyone was there signing up for different stuff.

Bruce Banner was watching as people passed him, and never looked at him for a second but that didn't get him down. He was used to it till…. "Uh, hello Mr…?"

Bruce looked over, and found a young man with glasses. Bruce read his nametag, and found that he was Peter Parker. "I'm Mr. Banner," Bruce said friendly.

"Hello Mr. Banner, is this the science group?" Peter asked.

The older man nodded, "That it is." Peter looked over, as he signed his name to the paper. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you do great things Mr. Parker," Bruce said.

"Peter is just fine," Peter said. "Mr. Parker sounds like my dad."

"Of course," Bruce said as he chuckled, "Well, see you later."

Peter waved as he walked away.

**~~~~~Marvel High~~~~~**

Another young teen walked around, taking in everything and her name was Rogue. Rogue was a mutant. She walked looking at the different groups she could join, and soon found that there was nothing for her to do, because they all needed skin to show and Rogue couldn't show skin.

She had poisonous skin.

Rogue moved some of her white hair that lined her face, out of her eyes as she landed on a group – the science group – and knew that that one would be safe for her and the people around her. Then again, who would join that group? She would be good.

She came up to the table, catching Bruce off guard. "Uh, hello sugar, Ah wanna know if ya need ta show any skin in this here group," Rogue said.

Bruce looked up, a _girl _wanted to join _his group_? "No, don't worry about that….why?"

She looked around then back to Bruce. "Ah'm a mutant and let's say when someone touches my skin, it aren' pretty."

"Oh," Bruce said as he looked at her closely. She was covered up head to toe, in _black_ so maybe it was for the best. "What's your name? I'm Bruce Banner,"

"Rogue," Rogue answered. She signed her name to the list, and only saw one name. _Peter Parker. Ah wonder who that is. _Rogue thought.

She stood up, and waved as she left Bruce sitting there with wide eyes. _We're having a girl for the first time in _years _in our group?! _

**~~~~Marvel High~~~~**

So there's always that one kid who gets picked on for just being himself and that's Nathaniel, a small kid who didn't know anything much, but he was a nerd. He was smart, and was bullied since he was a kid. He had a scar on his neck, and it was because when he was little, a kid slit his throat. He had brown eyes and brown hair but his eyes….they were beautiful and they were what would draw in girls, if he could.

Nathaniel was always picked on, and he didn't know a life without it. So as he looked around for something to join, he knew he wouldn't join Mr. Howlett's class because the guy had all his bullies in one place. No sir. No way. No how.

He made his way away from his bullies since he was a kid, and soon found a table with an older man with graying brown hair. He neared, the man looked up.

"Oh hello," The man said.

"Hi…" Nathaniel said softly.

"Are you going to join the Science club?" The man asked. "Oh where are my manners? I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner."

Nathaniel smiled slightly, "Nathaniel Richard," He said softly once again. "And who's in this group?" Had to make sure…

"Peter Parker and Rogue," Bruce replied.

The boy blinked, "Rogue? What's a 'Rogue'?"

Bruce chuckled. "A young beautiful teen _girl_,"

"Whoa," Nathaniel said surprised and soon, he wrote his name down. "Count me in."

Bruce only chuckled as Nathaniel wrote his name, _Nathaniel Richard._ "Thank you Mr. Richard, I can't wait to see you when our group begin." Bruce said.

**~~~~~Marvel High~~~~~**

The signing was almost done, when a kid with black, jet black hair entered the room. He kept his head down, not wanting to piss anyone off. He wore jeans, that were ripped and his shirt was just white – or at least it _had _been white at one point. When he was about to sign up for the foot ball group thingy, he stopped upon seeing his enemy – Mr. Howlett who was the leading for it.

No way was he signing up now.

The boy went over randomly, now seeing that everything was full, people saying sorry because he was late. He grumbled as he came over to Bruce's table.

"So I know ya got spots left. Who wants to sign up for the Science club? Anyway, put Daken Akihiro down 'cause I have nowhere to go," Daken said to Bruce, rudely.

Bruce kept his calm pretty well, and nodded as he turned and began to pass Daken the paper but…

"Why do _I _have to write my name? You're the one who's getting lucky enough to have me in your club!" Daken said growling lowly, "But since you're so lazy, I'll do it."

Daken wrote his name, and soon left once again, leaving Bruce sitting there and the older man sighed. So much for being nice…. Bruce thought.

Still, this would be different.

A girl.

A nerd.

A bullied geek.

An asshole.

What a year this was gonna be.


	2. The Fight

Marvel High

The Fight

_**Chapter**_**: 2**  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own the Avengers, X Men, Spider Man or any other super hero from Marvel I might use!**  
**_Summary_: Marvel High is where all the young super heroes go to become heroes! Peter Parker, Rogue, Nathaniel Richard, and Daken Howlett meet in the science group, become friends and soon form a hero team like no other! What will happen with the biggest bullies at school pick a fight with them?**  
**_Feedback_: Would be amazing :)

_~Marvel High~_

It was something not many had seen, and could say was normal. But then again, it kinda was. Logan watched this kid with dark hair, and he used his super Wolverine like powers and looked closely, taking in the kid's scent. Logan raised one big harry eyebrow as he went towards Bruce, who was starting to pack up.

"Just who was that kid?" Logan asked his friend as he began to help Bruce.

Bruce looked over at Logan, kinda surprised he didn't know that kid. "Well, his name is Daken Akihiro."

Logan was surprised. "_That _was Daken Akihiro?"

"Afraid so," Bruce said softly as he took his papers he needed, and pushed his sit in since there was a cleanup group of people anyway. "Do you know him?"

The other man was about to reply but the other helper for the Science group walked over, grinning like an asshole. "Hey fellows," It was Tony Stark.

Logan slightly glared at the other man. "Stark,"

"Howlett," Tony replied, in the same ticked off manner.

Bruce sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. "Come on you two, let's now start a fight—"

The two glared at each other till the Marvel High principal walked over. Logan and Tony didn't notice till he was right beside them. "Now now, Logan, Tony, what seems to be the problem about?" the principal, Professor Xavier or Professor X as the kids called him, asked.

Tony and Logan whip around to look at Charles. Bruce lets out a sigh of relief. "Wheels," Logan said as he faced him.

Charles chuckled. "Nice to see you too, good friend,"

Tony raised an eyebrow as he shook his head, chuckling. "Wow, get nervous around our principal?" Tony teased Logan who shot him a glare.

Charles turned to Bruce. "Have they been causing trouble again?"

"No sir," Bruce replied, "Just the usual. Glaring, growling – from Logan, smart ass replies – Tony, and just plan annoying each other."

Professor X nodded. "Would seem so,"

Logan crossed his arms. "So when did ya let Daken in and why didn' ya tell _me_?"

"Logan I—"

"He's my _**son**_and my _son _wants ta kill me," Logan growled, his Wolverine coming out slightly.

Charles had wide eyes then, "Your son?"

"Yeah wheels, I gotta son." Logan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, a slight growl coming from him some more.

"Uh Professor Xavier?" he turned around; all four men did and found Jean Gray standing there.

"Yes Jean?" Charles said. Logan froze at the sight of Jean.

Jean shifted. "There seems to be a problem and Captain Rogers can't control it,"

"Where?" Charles asked, already following Jean.

Jean started walking towards the lunch room. "The lunch room, a huge food fight broke out and we found who started it."

"Who?" Charles asked.

She moved some hair out of her face. "Daken Akihiro, Rogue, Peter Parker and Nathaniel Rickard," Jean said as they walked a little faster.

_**~Marvel High~**_

_Earlier….._

"So what kind of name is Daken? Sounds like something stupid in Japanese," A kid, who Daken knew as John Allerdyce, said smirking at him. Everyone knew not to mess with 'Pyro'. The kid could control fire, and always carried a lighter around since he could not make it – yet.

Daken fisted his hand, glaring as he growled. _So much for keeping a low profile… _Daken thought. "It _is_ Japanese, stupid." Daken growled.

John didn't back down, as he glared at the other mutant. "Think you're so tough? Tell us what the heck 'Daken' stands for." John said, getting a few cheers come around as he smirked. "Come on tough guy, say it."

Daken stood up, his eyes narrowing, because he wasn't someone weak. He growled lowly, as his claws came out, two from between the two sides of his knuckles, well one came out from the bottom of his wrist. He put them close to John's neck. "I aren' no weakling, pork chop, and it means _Bastard Dog_, sunshine." Daken growled lowly. "But laugh at _my name _and I will end ya, right here, right now."

John stood there, shocked and his eyes showed fear, which got the Kid Wolverine inside of Daken to howl in pride. Then, another kid went over and put their hand on Daken's shoulder. "Hey, he isn't worth it," Daken turned, and found this kid who was Peter Parker.

Daken took in the smell of Peter. "So you're the Spidery Man everyone here likes to joke 'bout, eh? Well, if ya wanna keep that _arm_, Ah'd let my shoulder go." Daken warned.

Peter took his hand back, kinda nervous making the Kid Wolverine howl again as Daken smirked. "Hey! Don' talk ta him like that!" Daken, Peter and John look over to find Rogue walking over. "Ya best take that back, _sunshine_ 'cause Ah don' 'do' with people messin' with my friends!" Rogue snapped.

Kid Wolverine couldn't help but think, _finally someone stupid enough to take on __**me**__ and maybe a fighter worth the time. _"So these here kids are ya friends?"

Rogue nodded her head as she moved her hair out of her face. "Yeah, they are."

"Even little Pyro here?" Daken smirked at the fear he smelt all over Pyro.

Rogue nodded again. "Sure he can be a real jerk but he's a human being too!"

"Mutant, kid," Daken growled since this girl was something different and she had a body to her. He liked that. "Aren't nothing human about our kind."

Rogue glared at him, and the fire in her made him like her more and more. "Maybe not to an animal like _you _but some of us can be pretty human!"

Daken rolled his eyes. "Better can is beautiful; ya might not like what a bad girl gets."

She shook her head, "Ah aren' backin' off, sugar."

He growled lowly and raised his arm, claws out ready to attack poor Rogue when some kind of blast of energy stopped him. Daken looked over, his eyes burning with rage, and he found Iron Boy.

"A real guy doesn't hurt a woman," came from Iron Boy, with his robot like voice.

Daken went in for attack at Iron Boy but a web stopped him which made Daken look over, and found Spider Man. "Iron Boy is right, she didn't do anything wrong." Spider Man said.

Kid Wolverine rolled his eyes. "You all need lives, ya really think I wanna hurt ya? I just wanna show Pyro here who's alpha."

Rogue stepped forward, her ready to take off her glove. "Back down," She growled.

"So what is your power, little lady? Gonna fight me? 'Cause I can take ya down in moments. See these babies?" Daken smirked as he showed his claws, many kids backing up. "No one can take me down 'cause of 'em."

"Ah'm the Rogue, 'cause Ah can take ya." Rogue replied calmly. "And my power is that Ah can take anyone powers. Ah can take ya little babies right now."

Daken rolled his eyes as he barked a laugh. "Sure darlin', keep tellin' yourself that."

Rogue took off her gloves, and touched him for a moment, sending Daken to the ground as she sucked in her scream. Spider Man and Iron Boy came rushing to her side, as she took in Daken slightly, Rogue pulling her hand away. Since he was just a kid, he blacked out and Rogue got dizzy. _Why did she keep doing that? _She wondered as she sighed heavily, and that is when Captain Rogers aka Captain America, the gym teacher came running in.

"What happened here?!" He shouted. Everyone just moved away from the four of them, Kid Wolverine who was passed out, Rogue who was dizzy, Spider Man who was shocked and Iron Boy who was frozen in place. "You four! To the office!" Rogers ordered.

_**~Marvel High~**_

**That's the end of this chapter :) Comment/review please?**

**Nerdy~**


	3. NOTE

UPDATE your FANFICS please:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
